Doce Encanto
by Cecilia Lynn Adlehyde
Summary: [Yaoi Dark Lemon] Shun é tão doce, tão inocente e ainda tão belo, dono de uma grande beleza andrógina, assim como Afrodite. Com esses aspectos ele encanta, e não demorou muito para que Shura descobriuse apaixonasse por ele. [Com Spoilers da Saga de Hades]
1. Chapter 1

_**Doce Encanto**_

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Kuramada. O nome Carlo di Angelis(Máscara da Morte) foi criado e pertence a nossa querida amiga Pipe.

Comentários da autora:

- Bláblabla (Personagem falando)

"- Blablabla" (Pensamentos do personagem)

Casal lindo que amo!!! Espero que gostem da fic!!!

Resumo:[Yaoi Dark Lemon Shun é tão doce, tão inocente e ainda tão belo, dono de uma grande beleza andrógina, assim como Afrodite. Com esses aspectos ele encanta, e não demorou muito para que Shura descobriu-se apaixonasse por ele. [Contém Spoilers da Saga de Hades

**Essa Fic é Yaoi, ou seja retrata relacionamento entre homens, se você não gosta não leia!**

**Capítulo 1 – Prólogo**

**Shun**

Acordara, mas um belo dia se iniciava, sentiu o calor e luz gostosa do sol. Aos poucos acordava se espreguiçou, estará feliz, finalmente a paz tomava a Terra, sabia que os Deuses podiam querer mudar o destino do mundo, mas fazia questão de esquecer. Ele que achava as lutas completamente desnecessárias, ele que nunca quis machucar ninguém, mas ele tinha o dever e a noção de que lutava por aqueles que não podiam se defender dos desejos quase sempre egoístas dos Deuses, por isso lutava do lado da Deusa Athena, que para ele sempre foi a mais justa.

Tinha chegado à Grécia na noite anterior, foi para o Santuário e lá foi muito bem recebido por Mu, que lhe fez um convite de ficar aquela noite na primeira casa zodiacal: Áries. Como estava muito casando da viajem nem pensou duas vezes aceitou o convite de bom grado.

Levantara devagar, estava se acostumando com a comodidade de descansar de todas aquelas lutas passadas, agora depois de terem derrotado Hades, os cavaleiros de ouro voltaram à vida, estavam finalmente podendo treinar os cavaleiros de bronze para que eles futuramente lutassem por Athena, já que muitas vezes mostraram que eram dignos de tal ato.

Foi ao banheiro, se olhou no espelho... e uma dúvida ecoava em sua mente.

"- Porque Hades me escolheu, mesmo não demonstrando sei que todos agora têm um pouco de receio sobre mim..." – caminhou até a banheira – "- Pelo jeito nunca saberei a resposta..."

Queria se desfazer de tais pensamentos, estara tão feliz agora não queria pensar nisso, decidiu se banhar, um bom banho de espuma poderia lhe distrair. Fazia meses que ele não ia santuário, estava um pouco nervoso e ansioso, ficou na banheira relaxando.

**Shura**

Acordara, virou-se para admirar sua presa da noite anterior, sentia se orgulhoso por ser um excelente conquistador. Mas como não gostava de relacionamentos, queria poder se vangloriar por suas conquistas, mas não queria saber de acorrentar a um namoro.

Sabia abusar, tinha várias mulheres ao mesmo tempo e elas ficavam incrédulas de terem sido enganadas. Tal característica era degladiada por Shura e Carlo, ambos tinham fama de conquistadores. O canceriano amava Afrodite, mas nunca admitia, o capricorniano o irritava sempre que tinha oportunidade, dizendo que se o canceriano não se decidi-se logo ele tiraria uma casquinha do pisciano, vontade era o que não faltava, o pisciano era um anjo de tão belo, porém sabia ser provocante e tentador, mostrando ser muito astuto como um demônio, sabia tirar proveito de sua beleza para encantar qualquer um, incluindo Carlo.

Dispensou a mulher que tinha possuído na noite anterior, como sempre viu lágrimas, parecia ser tão cafajeste, porém ele sempre as avisava que seria apenas uma noite, não queria se envolver.

Toma um banho rápido em sua casa e logo vai em direção da quarta casa zodiacal, sentia um cosmo emanar de lá, pelo jeito Carlo mais uma noite não conseguiu dormir pensando em Afrodite.

"- Como Carlo é burro, em vez de dizer logo o que sente para Afrodite, fica sofrendo..." – refletiu o capricorniano.

**Shun**

Já tinha terminado o banho de espuma, vestiu-se com uma leve túnica.

"- Pelos Deuses! Que calor!" – Sentiu a diferença de temperatura do Japão para a Grécia. E o pior que ainda estava cedo, nem quis imaginar o calor que estaria ao meio do dia.

Penteou seus longos cabelos castanhos claros, ficou um tempo na frente do espelho, nunca tinha deixado os cabelos tão longos. Estavam parecidos com os longos fios de Afrodite. Seus olhos azuis-esverdeados caminhavam vendo sua pele leitosa tinha mudado muito, não via a hora de ver Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki. Acordou de seus pensamentos com o bater da porta, e a abriu:

- Bom dia Mu! – sorriu docemente

- Bom dia Shun! Já preparei o café-da-manhã! – corresponde o sorriso

- Não precisava Mu, já estou te incomodando...

- Imagina Shun, não foi incomodo nenhum! Agora vamos logo se não vai acabar esfriando!

Tomaram o café juntos e conversaram, quando terminaram foram em direção da sexta casa zodiacal: Virgem.Durante as lutas Shaka e Buda reconheceram Shun sendo digno da armadura de virgem e assim se tornou adepto a ela, já que provou que utiliza sua armadura em prou da justiça. Assim se tornou pupilo de Shaka.

Passaram cumprimentado Aldebaran, Saga e Kanon. Quando chegaram na casa de Câncer estava um alvoroço. Ficaram surpresos e um pouco assustados o que será que tinha acontecido ali. Entraram na casa foram procurando o guardião de Câncer, entraram no quarto quando viram Carlo enfrente a cama com muitas garrafas de vinho e vodka. Foram amparar o companheiro e sentiram um odor forte de álcool.

Tentaram desperta-lo mas não tiveram sucesso, Mu foi para sua casa tinha lá algo que poderia ajudar o canceriano, Shun ficou na frente de Carlo.

Aos poucos Carlo despertou, viu uma silhueta a sua frente, reparou nela: corpo esguio e delicado, um aroma bom exalava do corpo a sua frente, longos cabelos que brilhavam com a claridade. Sua visão não notava, estava muito bêbado, mas por um instante viu a imagem de Afrodite na sua frente. Murmurou baixo:

- Afrodite... Maldito...

Shun olhou para Carlo pensando ter ouvido algo.

Repentinamente Carlo levanta e berra:

- MALDITO!

Shun se assusta e dá alguns passos para trás pelo movimento repentino, bate a perna na cama e cai em cima da mesma, sentiu uma grande dor na perna que batera. Carlo ficou sobre ele, segurou os braços de Shun, e o dá um beijo violento. Shun se debate, mas em vão, sua força cósmica era alta, mas a física não se comparava ao cavaleiro maior que estava sobre si.

**Shura**

Continuava descer calmamente as escadas da Casa de Leão para Câncer com as mãos no bolso, fez umas breves pausas para cumprimentar os companheiros e isso tomou bastante tempo. Sentiu o cosmo de Carlo mudar repentinamente, surpreendeu-se com tal mudança e acelerou o passo.

Chegando lá ele repara no alvoroço que se encontrava, foi procurar Carlo quando ouviu um grito abafado vindo do quarto. Nesse instante viu Carlo sobre Shun, Carlo com uma mão apertava com voracidade o pescoço de Shun e a outra deslizava sua mão pelas belas coxas de Andrômeda, subindo vagarosamente cada vez mostrando mais a pele alva, Shura ficou levemente excitado, viu o modo que Shun se debatia e logo segurou o amigo que estava incontrolável. Olhou pra Shun e viu a imagem mais bela que já tinha visto. Ou Shun tinha mudado muito ou nunca tinha reparado a beleza do cavaleiro de Andrômeda, e pela situação estava incrivelmente corado, de olhos fechados com uma feição de compenetrado, longos cabelos revoltos que deixara sua face mais bela e a túnica levantada mostrando as suas belas longas pernas. Shura sentiu seu coração falhar, ficou incrivelmente rubro provavelmente por ter pensado em algo nada discreto. Quando escutou Shun dizer:

- Obrigado Shura... não entendo o que ele estava fazendo...

Pronto essa fala de Shun deixou Shura a refletir:

"- Não pode ser sério o que ele está falando, como não entendeu o que Carlo estava fazendo... está evidente... a menos... não... ele não seria tão ingênuo..." – Olhou para Shun, e viu a expressão de assustado... como se tivesse tido uma sensação nova – "Não não é possível que ele seja tão puro para não entender o que quase aconteceu... a menos que ele seja... a menos que ele seja... virgem..." – Corou violentamente mais ainda com tais pensamentos, mas despertou de seus pensamentos com Máscara da Morte se debatendo. – Shun ele só está bêbado e muito confuso... nada de mais... – Naturalmente era a verdade.

- SEU MALDITO! – Gritou Carlo.

Shun olha incrédulo para Carlo, por que estava-lhe olhando de um jeito tão agressivo, ainda mais que tinha chegado ontem de viajem e não possuía nenhum motivo para lhe odiar de tal maneira.

Mu chegou perguntando o que tinha acontecido e reparou o estado de Shun, olhou feio para Câncer, já se tocou do que possivelmente tivesse acontecido "- Ainda bem que Shura chegou aqui...". Já que ele uma vez esteve no mesmo lugar de Shun, porém percebeu que Shura não conseguiria conter Carlo por muito tempo. Então acerta um ponto do pescoço de Carlo e faz o mesmo ficar desacordado, coloca-o na cama.

- Pelo menos sabemos que ele está bem... – disse Mu bufando. – Shura leve o Shun para casa de Virgem, eu vou chamar Aldebaran para me ajudar com o Carlo. – Sai correndo em direção da segunda casa: Touro.

- Pode deixar! – Grita para Mu, então se vira para Shun – vamos...

Shun se levanta da cama e cambaleia um pouco, então sente uma forte dor na perna e tropeça. Rapidamente Shura o segura antes de cair no chão.

Ficou próximo a Shun, as repirações tão próximas, pode sentir um agradável aroma e sentiu a pele macia do mesmo.

- O que foi Shun? – pergunta Shura preocupado.

- Minha perna, bati na cama...

- Deixa eu ver... – Shura olha vê uma grande área roxa – "- Ele é muito frágil..." – Sem pensar duas vezes Shura o pega e o carrega no colo.

- Shura não precisa! Eu consigo andar – Shun não sabe o quanto corou.

- Se você andar pode piorar, e além do mais você é muito leve! – Shura se conteve para não rir da cor rubra que o outro ganhou nas delicadas maças do rosto, tão perto de Shun pode admirar a beleza do cavaleiro menor, ficava mais lindo corado de vergonha.

Todo o trajeto Shun não teve coragem de olhar para Shura, estava morrendo de vergonha. Logo chegaram à casa de virgem. Shura colocou Shun perto de uma das colunas da casa de virgem e este se apoiou nela. Foi ai que tomou coragem de dirigir a palavra a Shura.

- Desculpe pelo Fardo... – disse Shun de cara baixa.

- Não, foi nenhum fardo Andrômeda... pelo ao contrário está me ajudando a treinar! – Sorri para Shun.

Shun corresponde e dá um meigo e tímido sorriso, "- Tão Lindo" pensou Shura, estremeceu.

"- Mas que diabos está acontecendo comigo... Nunca senti essa sensação antes..."

Despertou dos pensamentos quando viu Shaka correndo afobado.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o virgiano.

- O Carlo encheu a cara de novo e dessa vez descontou no Shun... – disse Shura sarcástico.

- Por Buda! Esse Máscara da Morte não tem jeito mesmo! – afirmou o virgiano – Coitado... sobrou para o Shun... – foi interrompido.

-... nossa você mudou em Shun. Você está lindo! - Aiolia fitou Shun por um instante e esse ficou constrangido.

- Obrigado Aiolia... – respondeu Shun meigamente incabulado com as palavras de Aiolia.

O olhar de Aiolia era lascivo, Shura olhou o - "- Nem vem eu vi primeiro" logo depois sua mente se recriminava por ter pensado isso.

- Aiolia! Vem aqui... Onde você estava? Estou esperando você à horas, você sabia que o Shun chegava hoje e ainda fala isso? E com quem você estava? Para ter demorado tento você devia estar com alguém... Responde Aiolia! – Reprovava o que Aiolia tinha dito a Shun, e na cara de bravo que fazia estava enciumado. Virou para Shun e Shura com uma cara alegre – Vocês, por favor, entrem! Eu já vou só vou falar com Aiolia um pouquinho!

Shura da uma ajuda para Shun andar, eles então entram na casa de virgem, e o coloca no sofá. Fica um silencio entre os dois na sala, enquanto dava pra escutar a briga de Shaka e Aiolia.

- Nossa não acaba... – Dizia Shura sem paciência – Bom, aconteceu tanta coisa hoje que até esqueci os meus deveres... te vejo depois Shun.

-Obrigado por tudo Shura! Te vejo depois! – Sorriu timidamente.

**Shura**

Terminou seus afazeres chegou a sua casa zodiacal de tarde e decidiu tomar um banho para depois ver como Câncer estava. Estava cansado e acabaria dormindo na banheira, então tomaria um banho de chuveiro. Começou a refletir seu dia, lembrou-se da cena que presenciara na casa de Câncer, seu baixo ventre ardia, estava excitado demais, mas naquele instante não teria forças para dar conta de uma mulher então imaginou-se no lugar de Carlo, acariciando a pele macia de Shun, ouvir os gemidos abafados entre beijos, em pouco tempo sua enorme e bela ereção chega ao seu limite. Necessitava de carícias logo começou a se estimular, continuou a imaginar Shun, mas dessa vez quis algo mais ousado, como ter se arremetido nele, pensava como deveria ser apertado aquele canal intocado. Nunca tivera idéias tão pervertidas, não conhecia esse lado dele, mas antes de refletir tal coisa já tinha explodido. Nunca desejou tanto assim um ser e ainda mais um do mesmo sexo. Nem Afrodite tinha desejado com tanta volúpia, Shun é tão belo, doce e ingênuo. E isso te atraia demais.

Ao terminar o banho já revigorado ia se preparar para ir à casa de Câncer.

Perto de sair encontrou Afrodite, logo enquanto desciam as escadarias rumo a quarta casa zodiacal: sobre o ocorrido. Afrodite ficou preocupado com Carlo, Deus e o mundo sabiam que Afrodite o amava. Só o canceriano que já como um devasso homofóbico, não queria aceitar estar apaixonado por Afrodite.

**Shun**

Sentia-se triste, além de tudo o que acontecera, descobriu que seus companheiros de Bronze tinham viajado, com seu irmão Ikki já estava acostumado com tal atitude. Mas até os outros viajaram no mesmo período. Shaka apareceu.

- Shun mais tarde, terá festa de boas vindas para você.

- Não precisava Shaka... – repondeu sem jeito.

- Se prepare viu?

- Pode deixar!

Nunca foi do tipo festeiro, mas nunca faria uma desfeita de não ir a festa.

**Owari**

Ai pessoal to até com vergonha, essa é minha primeira fic... ta muito ruim? Me mandem Reviews, ok?

Peguei referências da Fic da Lamari – Jogo Perverso, que gostei muito. #.#

Bom espero que gostem e em breve colocarei o capítulo 2.

Estou querendo Fazer 3 Capitulos, mas ta fogo escrever com pouca inspiração...

Bjos!!!XDDD


	2. Chapter 2

**_Doce Encanto_**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Kuramada. O nome Carlo di Angelis(Máscara da Morte) foi criado e pertence a nossa querida amiga Pipe.

Comentários da autora:

- Bláblabla (Personagem falando)

"- Blablabla" (Pensamentos do personagem)

2° capítulo desse diferente casal.

Resumo:[Yaoi Dark Lemon Shun é tão doce, tão inocente e ainda tão belo, dono de uma grande beleza andrógina, assim como Afrodite. Com esses aspectos ele encanta, e não demorou muito para que Shura descobriu-se apaixonasse por ele. [Contém Spoilers da Saga de Hades

**Essa Fic é Yaoi, ou seja retrata relacionamento entre homens, se você não gosta não leia!**

**Capítulo 2 – De Atração para Paixão**

**Shura**

Logo chegara acompanhado de Afrodite na quarta casa zodiacal: Câncer. Estavam em direção do quarto quando viram Carlo, parecia estar melhor. Carlo ao ver Afrodite, ficara confuso, tinha o "atacado" e ele estava novamente em sua casa. Logo disse olhando para Afrodite:

- O que faz aqui?

Afrodite novamente via que o outro não queria sua presença no local. Logo falava:

- Só vim ver se estava bem...

- Já viu que sim! – o canceriano interrompe o pisciano.

- Já vi, e sei que não me quer aqui! – Bufou o loiro, então o pisciano caminhou até a porta do quarto, falou de costas aos outros dois – Vou me preparar para a festa que ganho mais, já estou de saída! – Vira-se e da um belo sorriso para provocar e logo se retira.

Shura olha para Carlo, que está com uma cara de poucos amigos. Já viu que teria que guardar as piadinhas para depois. Então quebrou o silêncio:

- De novo encheu a cara... no que você pensa? – Disse o capricorniano.

- Fica quieto! Nem ouse me dar lição de moral! – Dizia o canceriano enraivecido.

- Calma... é só porque você bêbado sai atacando qualquer um na sua frente...

- Só ataco quem invade essa casa... e dessa vez aquele maldito do Afrodite abusou!

- Não foi o Afrodite que esteve aqui...

- Sei... se não era o Afrodite quem mais podia ser. – dizia o canceriano sarcástico.

- O Shun, ele chegou ontem de viajem.

- A aquele moleque? Nem pensar!

- Ele cresceu e mudou bastante, pelo jeito que você estava bêbado devia ter pensado que era Afrodite... – pensou um pouco e decidiu –... e pelo jeito que você o queria, definitivamente pensou que era Afrodite. – afirmou o capricorniano irônico.

- O que?????? – logo se recompôs e falou reprimindo o capricorniano – Que critérios você tem para falar isso!

-Ta bom, vou te apontar três pequenos fatores: primeiro, Ta mais do que na cara que você ama o Afrodite, segundo, Você pensou que o Shun era o Afrodite hoje, terceiro, que comprova tudo que disse, você quase estuprou o Shun, pensando que era o Afrodite.

Carlo ficou doido, mas não tinha como retrucar o outro estava certo... mas bolou um jeito de se safar.

- Bom eu não lembro o que aconteceu hoje de manhã... – Teve uma ótima idéia – mas eu estava perto dos finalmentes?

Shura enrubeceu e logo disse:

- Claro que não!!! – Fez uma cara de reprovação para Carlo – depois de todo o estrago que você fez você tem coragem de me perguntar isso!!!!

- Calma, vou me... "-Droga..." – o canceriano odiava essa palavra -... me desculpar depois com o Andrômeda...

- Acho bom!!

- Você está se importando demais com isso, você está gostando do moleque?

Shura foi pego de surpresa.

- Cla-claro que não... – gaguejou o capricorniano – e não é moleque! Já falei que ele mudou bastante!

- Ta bom! Mas você não me engana...

**Shun**

Já era de noite.

Havia se arrumado para a festa, pensou que o calor diminuiria de noite, mas se enganou. Como a festa seria numa boate badalada, colocou uma roupa bem suave, uma bela camisa branca e calça jeans, uma roupa bem juvenil, mas estava muito bem vestido, arrumou os longos cabelos que estavam levemente úmidos por ter lavado a algumas horas atrás, desciam por seu corpo como uma cascata. Saiu do quarto e achou Shaka que o recebeu com um fantástico sorriso.

- Nossa Shun, você caprichou!!! Vamos estão nos esperando!!

Ao sair da casa de virgem, a luz do luar estava a seu favor, ganhou um belo brilho proporcionado pelo luar. Logo na casa de Leão Saori e Aiolia (que esperava seu acompanhante que devia estar mal humorado) esparavam Shun e Shaka. Quando Shaka viu Aiolia o perdoou instantaneamente da briga mais cedo, seu namorado estava uma perdição. Shun e Saori deram um longo abraço, fazia tempo que só falava com a amiga por telefone, a saudade era grande. Shun agora acompanhado de Saori, Shaka e Aiolia(que se olhavam lascivamente), continuavam a descer as escadarias.

**Shura**

Shura estava reunido no jardim da casa de Áries com Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Carlo, Milo, Aiolos, Camus, Afrodite. Mu, Aldebaran e Afrodite falavam para Carlo que ficariam de olho nele para não extravasar na bebida, mas obvio que não fariam o mesmo entre si. Saga, Kanon, Camus e Milo batiam um papo saudável. Quando escutaram passos na escada, logo a atenção estava voltada para a entrada da casa de Áries primeiro saíram Shaka e Aiolia, depois de algum tempo Saori e Shun saíram, todos os cavaleiros ficaram boquiabertos com a aparência de Shun, Afrodite sentiu inveja do impacto que Shun causou, mas teve reconhecer que Shun tinha mudado bastante e estava deslumbrante. Saori reparou que Shun ficou envergonhado com tanta atenção e logo disse que estava na hora de sair.

Se dividiram em 2 grupos: Na ampla Limusine de Saori(Que sorte que a Deusa é uma ricaça), foram ela, Shun, Shura, Shaka, Aiolia, Carlo e Afrodite. Na outra Limusine foram os outros.

Dentro da Limusine de Saori ficaram Shaka e Aiolia se acaraciando, falando coisas no ouvido um do outro, enquanto o resto segurava vela, Afrodite decidiu puxar conversa com Saori e Shun para melhorar o ambiente. Falando baixo com ela fez uma pergunta:

- Saori quem esta te apetecendo mais hoje?

- O Aiolos ta uma delicia!

- Eu sei, ele esta lindo mesmo! Sua safadinha tem ótimo gosto! – diz o pisciano

- E você e Carlo? Conseguiu pegar?

- Ainda não... ta difícil, nem com meu charme ele cedeu... e olha ele ta tão lindo!

Vendo três rostos a fitar-lo Carlo fala baixo para Shura.

- Quem "elas" estão olhando?

Shura olha Afrodite, que mordia os lábios, vira para Carlo.

- Principalmente pelo Afrodite, acho que seria você!

- Cala boca! – retruca o canceriano

Afrodite, Shun e Saori. Continuavam com o papo.

- Nossa amiga! O Shura também está uma delícia!

- Eu sei! – responde Saori – O que você acha Shun?

- E-eu? – Shun corou abundantemente.

- É fala o que você acha? – disse o pisciano

Shun fita Shura, ele estava com uma calça elegante de couro e uma camisa regata, todo de preto, observava os braços bem definidos pelo árduo treinamento intensivo. Estava de olhos fechados com uma expressão cínica. Shun ficou extasiado corou mais ainda.

Carlo olha de lado para Shura.

- Pelo jeito também gostaram de você e até o moleque está te olhando – diz o canceriano sarcástico.

Shura olha para as três pessoas do banco a sua frente, vê Shun virar a cara rapidamente, que estava vermelho como um pimentão seus olhos como de Saori e Afrodite, tinham admiração. Deu um sorriso cínico e disse para Carlo.

- Quem sabe hoje não pego o Afrodite. – Afirma convicto para Carlo. Depois de ver a cara de Carlo de "você não ousaria", acabou rindo.

Saori e Afrodite observavam os homens a sua frente, e voltam-se para Shun.

- Shun, você ainda não respondeu! – disse Saori.

- É... diz logo o que você achou do Shura! – diz o pisciano.

- Bom... e-eu acho que... – Shun dá uma pequena pausa para engolir seco, abaixa a cabeça, cora e continua –... acho que ele está... que ele está muito atraente...

- É verdade ele ta tudo! – diz Saori um pouco alterada e eloqüente.

Logo chegaram à boate, se acomodaram em uma mesa.

Muitos pegaram bebidas, e Shun ia pegar um copo de água, mas logo viu muitos olhares reprovadores, então discretamente perguntou qual vinho era o mais leve e o pegou.

Algumas horas depois a boate estava hiper lotada, todos estavam curtindo. Na mesa continuavam apenas Afrodite e Shun. Shun ficara na mesa, pois era muito tímido e Afrodite ficava de sentinela de Carlo, se corroendo de ciúmes. Então Afrodite teve uma idéia, sempre que Afrodite estava acompanhado Carlo ficava furioso. Estava na hora de começar seu joguinho... Começara a dar mole para um homem na boate, que estava com um amigo, não era nenhum esforço, pois os homens eram muito atraentes. Pagaram uma bebida para Afrodite e Shun. Shun não queria, mas Afrodite pediu para ele o ajudar a conquistar o homem. Sorveram a bebida. Estranhamente sentiram-se totalmente hiperativos, já tinham bebido demais e a última bebida causou um estranho efeito colateral.

Afrodite e Shun estavam muito alterados, não conseguiam ficar quietos precisavam se mexer. Então veio a idéia de dançar a Afrodite, puxou Shun junto dele para a pista de dança. Logo iniciaram uma dança sensual, que era favorecida pela androgenia dos dois. Muitos ficaram extasiados com a visão dos dois anjos provocantes. Os cavaleiros de ouro ficaram impressionados com a atitude de Shun, o que Afrodite fizera para ele se comportar de tal maneira, ele que era tão recatado e comportado.

Ao terminar da dança os dois homens que tinham pagado a bebida se dirigiram a Afrodite e Shun e os conduziram até uma mesa. Carlo já começara a ficar enciumado de Afrodite e não conseguia se concentrar na bela mulher que já arranjara. E Shura ocorria o mesmo de Carlo, mas também ficou apreensivo sobre a atitude dos dois homens que acompanhavam Shun e Afrodite, Shun e Afrodite não poderiam estar bêbados, pois estariam sonolentos, mas pelo ao contrário, eles estavam muito ativos, uma dúvida ecoava em sua mente.

Os homens começaram a falar nos ouvidos de Shun e Afrodite, depois de um tempo de conversa Afrodite e estavam começando a ceder aos seus acompanhantes, Shun chama Afrodite.

- Dite, eu não sei o que fazer...

- Não vai me dizer que ainda é virgem! – gargalhou alto e então olhou para Shun que tinha uma cara muito séria – É sério que você ainda é virgem?

- Sim... – disse Shun encabulado.

- Calma amigo, só repita o que eu fizer, ok?

- Vou tentar...

Voltaram à mesa continuaram a conversar com os acompanhantes, que revelaram que eram estrangeiros que estavam alguns meses na Grécia. Depois de algum tempo Afrodite beijou o acompanhante. Carlo ficou muito nervoso. Shun sem saber o que fazer e bem alterado acabou repetindo a ação de Afrodite. Shura sentiu um nervosismo, mas porque se sentia assim, tudo bem sentia um pouco de atração por Andrômeda, mas porque doía tanto ver ele com alguém, será que não era apenas atração. Logo os homens se levantaram e conduziram os para fora da boate. Shura e Carlo se trombaram na entrada.

- O que você está fazendo? - Os dois apontaram um para outro e falavam uníssonos. – Bom, estou querendo respirar um ar fresco! – novamente falaram sincronizados. Olharam para fora e Shun e Afrodite saiam com os homens para um lado menos movimentado. Olharam para a cara um do outro, nem precisaram falar nada, foram logo atrás de Shun e Afrodite.

**Shun**

Percorrem uma grande distância andando um bom tempo, estava muito silêncio e muito escuro a rua, que era muito mal iluminada. A Luz do Luar tinha um efeito maior. Shun cochichou no ouvido de Afrodite.

- Para onde estão nos levando?

- Não sei, mas está muito estranho aqui...

Logo pararam de andar estavam em um beco, Afrodite notou que deixara cair à carteira.

- Acho que perdi minha carteira! – diz o pisciano surpreso. – Minha Prada edição limitada... não! Me ajude a procurar Shun!

Começaram a voltar o caminho quando começaram a sentir uma dor estranha. Sentiam-se fracos, o que estava acontecendo. Olharam para os homens que os acompanhavam e logo viram faces cínicas e olhares de luxuria, olharam o outro lado mais homens se aproximavam. Ficaram assustados, o que estavam tramando.

- O que está acontecendo! – disse o pisciano.

- Não perceberam ainda "bonecas"... – Diz um dos homens com tom irônico.

- Nós te drogamos! Um efeito colateral dessa droga com bebida é uma grande hiperatividade e logo aos poucos o corpo fica dormente, seu raciocínio e reflexo é diminuído. – Diz o outro.

- Malditos! – Diz o pisciano alterado.

- Calma "querida", nos vamos ainda nos divertir muito! – Diz um homem em tom sarcástico.

Avançam sobre Afrodite e Shun. Ambos mesmo com a dificuldade de se movimentar, conseguem se esquivar. Após algum tempo sendo perseguidos seus corpos ficavam mais pesados e as muitas investidas estavam mais complicadas de se escapar. Não demorou muito para que Shun e Afrodite se vissem com vários corpos maiores sobre si. Estavam enojados de como os homens agiam. Afrodite deu uma joelhada em um homem e socando a boca do estômago de outro, levantou-se com dificuldade ia em direção de Shun para ajudá-lo, mas foi golpeado pelas costas, tão forte que ecoou um alto som. Caído no chão, Afrodite, foi pego pelo pescoço que foi apertado com uma força arrebatadora. Enquanto agonizava com o pouco ar que inalava. Shun começara a se debater desesperado para ajudar Afrodite, mas recebeu alguns socos que o fez seu lábio sangrar, parecia que os homens sentiam prazer em ver a dor que faziam os dois de corpo menor sofrer.

**Shura**

Tinham perdido o rastro, andavam vagando em busca deles, estava muito silêncio e escuro, olharam para o chão e viram uma coisa brilhando no chão, pegaram uma carteira com um logotipo platinado "Prada", abriram e puderam ver com a má iluminação que era a carteira de Afrodite. Estavam por perto, continuaram o trajeto, quando escutaram um alto som. Aproximaram-se de um escuro beco felinamente, e puderam ver vários homens sobre Afrodite e Shun. Foram rapidamente socando os que estavam à frente. Afrodite e Shun mau se mexiam, ambos tinham muitos hematomas, sangravam abundantemente e suas roupas estavam bem rasgadas. Carlo e Shura surtaram bateram com mais força nos homens que fizeram tal ato. Logo todos estavam desacordados, se controlavam pra não cometer uma atrocidade.

Afrodite e Shun diziam estar bem com apenas ferimentos superficiais. Shura e Carlo chamaram Saori, e a policia, logo Saori apareceu conversou com a policia, ela iria se encarregar de prender aqueles miseráveis, como eram estrangeiros seria mais complicado. Pediu que Shura e Carlo levassem Shun e Afrodite a um hospital, para saber se realmente estavam bem.

Shura estava muito preocupado com Shun, e Carlo estava muito preocupado com Afrodite. Era estranho nunca tinha se preocupado tanto com alguém, sofria pelo mal estar do outro. Estava angustiado, mas por qual motivo, seria porque sentia algo especial por Andrômeda, não podia ser isso... podia? Não nunca quis sentir-se assim, tentava negar, mas em sua mente ecoava a dúvida: será que o amo?

**Owari**

Acho que exagerei!!! Mas... ta ficando bom? Plz me digam!!! XDDD

Estava querendo fazer apenas 3 capítulos, mas talvez precise de mais...

O casal é bem diferente... mas a muito tempo li uma fic no SS Dreams e acabei gostando do casal. Eles até que combinam. E realmente é minha primeira fic. É que tenho anos de apenas lida... #.# e por isso pude ter uma idéia de como escrevê-la !!!

Obrigada a todas(os) que estão me apoiando, já tinha escrito uma fic UA do Dite com o Rada, não cheguei a postar, mas agora já perdi a fic, deu uns problemas no meu PC. To demorando pra atualizar, pois minhas aulas começaram e já to com uma porrada de trabalhos para fazer...

Bjos!!! E até o próximo capítulo!!!


End file.
